


Mornings After, Before, and During

by PinkRabbitPro



Series: Hearts Falling [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning loving, but also some more serious issues (like food because, yeah, Kara...). Mostly, this one is fluff, plus some sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings After, Before, and During

**Author's Note:**

> Added a new cover graphic for the series

Hearts Falling   
Mornings After, Before, and During  
Art and Story By Pink Rabbit Productions  


 

  
Kara’s nose twitched.

Then twitched again.

Third twitch.

Fourth.

Her stomach rumbled. Loudly.

By the fifth twitch there was a definite smacking of her lips and a certain amount of salivating.

At which point, her stomach rumbled again, even more loudly, and she blinked, awakened by the both the sound and increasingly sharp hunger pangs. Another blink brought with it the awareness that she was in her lover’s bed, sunlight on her face.

Morning then.

She flopped an arm out, disappointed to find the other side of the bed empty even as her nose twitched again and she realized there was a truly wondrous odor wafting by. She sat bolt upright, mouth already watering and sniffed.

Cinnamon, apples, vanilla, and baking smells.

Kara was out of bed and into shorts and a tank in a heartbeat. She entered the kitchen in another heartbeat. By the third beat, she was looping her arms loosely around Cat’s waist where she stood at a butcher block island in the middle of the room. She rested her chin on a slim shoulder, and peered at what Cat was doing. “Something smells wonderful,” she murmured, the words coming fast enough that it took Cat a second to parse the meaning. “Which is kind of astounding given the way I’ve been grazing for the last few days. I’m surprised you had any ingredients left.” She peered down at a pair of pie plates that contained what looked like a very shallow apple pie, or maybe some kind of crumble. “What is it?”

“German apple pancakes,” Cat responded and leaned back into Kara. “I found a can of apple pie filling in the pantry, and even you don’t eat raw flour, so...” She nodded to indicate the plates. “These are done and there are three more in the oven.” Her breath hitched as Kara kept up the soft kisses and tiny nibbles and she went wobbly enough in the knees that she had to lean a little harder and trust Kara to keep her upright.

“Rich, beautiful, amazing in bed, and you cook?” Kara fluttered soft kisses up the length of Cat’s throat. “Be still my heart.”

“It’s not your heart I’m worried about,” Cat teased and did a slow turn inside Kara’s arms. She ran a single finger down the length her lover’s torso, ending with a light pat over her stomach. “You’ve been very...active the last couple of days. Can’t have Supergirl with low blood sugar.” Grinning, she pushed up on her toes to share a soft kiss. And then another. “There’s also bacon,” she pointed out, hooking a thumb over her shoulder. Which earned yet another kiss.

“So where was that hiding?” Kara asked between kisses. “Thought I got it all.”

“Bottom of the big freezer in the pantry,” Cat explained, and let out a small squeak as she was suddenly lifted onto the cooking island. “Kara,” she gasped even as graceful hands reached for the front of her robe. “There’s food on here.”

Kara glanced up, then over, then grinned.

Cat felt the whisper of a touch, then a faint breeze and the world blurred for the briefest moment, then Kara was leaning back over her, only now, when Cat tipped her head back, she saw the pie plates had been moved over to the counter next to the stove. She was still poised like that when a hand stroked lightly down the center of her torso, parting her robe as it moved. It was easy enough to read the intention in the gesture—it was hardly hidden. However, she was a woman who was never without her hand sanitizer, and despite the wonder of spontaneity, this was so very not sanitary. “I prepare meals on this island,” she pointed out, proud her voice only cracked once because...well...because... “You know, that we eat.”

“Mmhm,” Kara confirmed between soft, sucking kisses that slipped lower with each bit of contact. “How apropos.”

A gentle bite brought a low moan and did crazy things to Cat’s resolve that this was in no way proper, but she tried. She really did. “It’s not remotely sanitary,” she complained.

“We can disinfect later,” Kara assured her and dipped lower.

“It’s a wooden butcher block,” Cat gasped. “Wood doesn’t...doesn’t disinfect...well...” she stammered, thinking she might just have to have the thing torn out and replaced if they went ahead with this.

Which possibly would be worth it.

Kara just chuckled. No other response, just a low, throaty laugh. Well, that and some very soft kisses, plus one distinct hickey delivered to a silky, inner thigh.

At which point Cat had no more words. Her head fell back on her shoulders and a soft whimper escaped her lips. It did occur that this was probably her own damn fault because just a few days ago, Kara had been borderline to virginal and quite uncertain about the whole sex thing and Cat had been tender and quite instructional and dear god what had she created?

Because Kara was amazing, her touch gentle, but firm, her hands, her kisses, her entire body really, guiding, then commanding, then demanding, until Cat was pleading, her hips rising and falling, muscles trembling, entire body dancing to Kara’s tune. Somewhere in all of it, she heard herself begging, tiny, keening cries slipping from her lips in a way previous lovers wouldn’t have believed possible. Hell, Cat barely believed it and she was living it.

The girl definitely wasn’t borderline anything but insanely sensual anymore.

In fact, Cat had possibly created a monster.

“Soon,” Kara promised, her voice low and commanding as she glanced up from the task at hand. She ducked her head and was back to her work in a heartbeat.

An incredibly creative, sexy, appealing, charismatic monster, Cat thought as she reached for, and found thick blonde hair. She wound slim fingers into the soft strands, her innate nature driving her to try and assert a bit of control of her own.

But Kara shook free and laughed softly, the vibration from the sound playing over intimate flesh, then filtering up through bone and muscle, echoing inside chest and lungs, and surging with the growing number of tiny, desperate whimpers. No other lover had ever controlled Cat for even a moment. She’d never allowed it, never thought she would allow it, but then it had never occurred to her that Kara could have such an alpha side.

But she did. Oh, how she did. And it was very—

Cat moaned, the sound a ragged, broken plea.

—so very, very amazing.

Even if it wasn’t remotely sanitary.

And when Kara finally drove her over the line and gifted her with an orgasm that curled her toes and made her eyes roll back in her head, pleasure pulsating through her body until she utterly collapsed, her lover’s name was the only word left on her lips.

Cat was still trying to catch her breath when Kara gently tugged her hips to the edge of the butcher block and eased her upright. Strong arms wrapped around her as she was snuggled against Kara’s chest. A sudden thought occurred. “The oven...it’ll burn...” The last thing they needed was the acrid smell of smoke ruining the moment.

“Already took care of it,” Kara assured her and nodded to the counter where she’d moved the first dishes. There were now three more cooling.

Clearly superspeed had its advantages. Cat wondered precisely when Kara had broken away for that brief moment, but her memory couldn’t come up with anything. Oh well.

Wrapping her legs around strong thighs to tug Kara closer, she snuggled into the arms that looped around her. “We should eat,” she mumbled as she nosed into a well-made chest and mused on solid curves and bodily warmth that seemed slightly greater than her own.

Sounding all of about twelve, Kara giggled, but resisted the obvious joke, instead nuzzling Cat’s temple to whisper soft words in a language unrecognizable to human ears. And though Cat didn’t understand the individual words, she understood the meaning. It was all there in her tone and cadence. She looked up, sharing a long look, a tender smile on her lips. “I know,” she exhaled. “Me too.”

They stayed like that, just holding each other until Kara’s stomach grumbled. Loudly.

Cat rolled her eyes. “Good thing I’m rich if I’m going to be feeding this beast,” she teased and patted Kara’s stomach lightly.

Blushing, Kara shrugged. “Right, blame the alien instead of the insatiable blonde who requires so much energy to keep satisfied,” she joked as she stepped away to set the table.

Grinning proudly, Cat nodded. “Damn straight,” she confirmed, then snapped, “Wash your hands,” before Kara could get more than a couple of steps.

“Insatiable, _picky_ blondes,” Kara snorted, but she reached for the soap.

Cat giggled. It was good to be the queen.

Later, after the food had been devoured and they lay sprawled in a tangle on the livingroom couch while Kara’s eyes randomly crossed and uncrossed. “Probably a good thing we got some calories...y’know...before we did... _that_ ,” she gasped and flopped back into the cushions.

Cat flashed a canary-getting grin, then did a boneless collapse into the cushions beside her lover. “Dear God, I’ve turned into some kind of sex maniac,” she sighed, preening happily as she heard Kara’s tiny grunt of...something...laughter, agreement, approval maybe. “I am endlessly aroused by you.” She pushed up enough to peer at Kara affectionately. “Which is so _not_ my usual self,” she admitted, then paused to think about it for a moment. “Are you some kind of alien aphrodisiac?” she asked mock-suspiciously as she settled a hand on Kara’s chest. She grinned as her lover’s breath hitched.

“Not that I’ve ever been able to tell from previous experience.” Kara offered a small, embarrassed shrug. “Though, like I said, it’s not a very impressive list.”

A blonde brow arched as Cat considered that answer and resisted the temptation to express her pleasure over Kara’s lack of experience, uncertain the younger woman would appreciate her possessive streak. “Maybe it was the fall,” she mused thoughtfully. “Maybe we should do an article on the effect of near-death experiences on sexual desire.” She tipped her head to one side as she carefully studied her lover. “Or maybe...”

Grinning, Kara stretched luxuriantly, reaching up over her head and deliberately showing off full breasts and a well muscled torso. She loved the way Cat’s pupils expanded and her lips curved upward as she got this very particular look in her eye, one that broadcast very clearly just how much she enjoyed the view and how many plans she had for expressing that enjoyment.

Kara was getting addicted to that look.

“...maybe it’s just that you’re insanely sexy,” Cat finished, suddenly breathless, her eyes sparkling.

“I like that,” Kara drawled, wrapping an arm around sleek curves as the blonde settled against her. “Your own personal insanely sexy superheroine,” she teased.

Pressing closer, Cat nipped Kara’s collarbone. She was tempted to pout when there wasn’t even the faintest mark. The downside, she supposed, of superheroes. Pushing up on an elbow, she rubbed her thumb where her teeth had been toying with soft flesh. The teasing light faded from her eyes and she kept rubbing slow circles. “My own?” she asked after a long moment, her tone oddly uncertain considering what they’d been up to for several days.

“Absolutely,” Kara breathed and reached up, smoothing her thumb along Cat’s lower lip. The look in her eyes was a serious promise. “Yours.” It made her heart stutter when she saw the same kind of promise in the green eyes studying her so carefully.

They stayed like that for a long time, idly touching, gazes holding steadily. Finally, Cat sighed softly as she remembered the early morning phone call she still hadn’t found time to tell Kara about. “I...uh...I heard from Carter’s father this morning,” she said, the words coming with uncharacteristic hesitancy. She knew there were things that needed to be said, but she didn’t want to upend the safe space they’d been in for several days, not so soon while it still felt soap bubble fragile. “The trip’s running short. They’ll be back tomorrow afternoon,” she continued, the words coming in a rush, her tone an odd mix of worried and excited. Her son was the center of her life in many ways. She couldn’t be unhappy he was coming home, but this had come to mean so much so quickly that anything that might upset it felt threatening. “This...uh...I can’t...” She paused for a beat. “We can’t do this once he’s home.”

Kara felt her heart sink, the realization that the easy idyllic time they’d enjoyed was coming to an end threatening to overwhelm her. “It’s okay,” she exhaled before Cat could get any farther. “I understand. I’ll...uh...I’ll make sure I’m out early and I don’t leave anything.” She looked away, her throat suddenly painfully tight. “I won’t...I mean...you don’t have to worry that I’ll...I’ll embarrass you in any way.” She swallowed hard, amazed by how badly she’d misread everything. She’d thought they were on a good road, but suddenly—

“Kara, wait,” Cat clipped, her voice a odd mix of sharp and soothing. “I know you wouldn’t. I just wanted to make sure things were clear.”

Of course she did, Kara thought. This hadn’t been a promise of something deeper and long term. It had just been a booty call, and those only lasted so long, then out the door. Oh, maybe they’d meet up again, and have some fun the next Carter was with his dad, but—

“Kara, stop,” Cat snapped her voice hard enough to pull Kara to a total halt.

She suddenly realized she was floating several inches above the couch. Swallowing hard, she consciously dropped back down. “Sorry,” she mumbled, her eyes downcast. “I just...uh—”

“Kara,” Cat repeated, her tone firm.

Kara swallowed hard and fell silent. She couldn’t even think in that moment, but she could listen. Just barely.

Cat eased forward, moving slowly to cup Kara’s face in her hands, every instinct telling her there was something very complicated going on here and she needed to be careful and not scare the girl off. “I think we should start with a trip to the Air and Space Museum.”

Kara blinked, brows creasing with her confusion. “Wha’?” What did the Air and Space Museum have to do with anything?

“I mean, yes, Carter knows you...and he really liked you, but you’ve met him...” Cat paused momentarily, struggling with how best to discuss her son’s issues. “He doesn’t always handle change well...and this...” She gestured back and forth between the two of them. “...this will be a change even though he knows and likes you.”

Still struggling to parse the meaning, Kara could only stare. “B-but I thought...you said we can’t...” she whispered raggedly.

“We can’t do this,” Cat said very gently, then nodded to indicate the both of them. “No all day sexathons. Not even any sleeping over...at least not at first. I’ve been single most of his life—and I don’t bring people home—so we need to move carefully.”

Kara felt as though her pulse went from a dead stop to roaring in a beat.

“Which was why I was thinking we should start simple...the three of us doing things he enjoys...get him used to the idea...” Cat trailed to a halt and paused suddenly, staring at Kara, uncertain what the ongoing silence meant. “I...I’ve jumped the gun, haven’t I?” she suddenly muttered and looked uncomfortable. She’d thought that as long as they’d known each other, and with the things they’d been through together, waiting seemed silly. Perhaps not. “I thought...” She shook her head and looked away from Kara. “I should have waited,” she muttered after a beat, speaking more to herself than her lover. “I shouldn’t push. I always do that...” She gnawed on her lower lip. “...move too fast...push too hard. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“Cat,” Kara said just loudly enough to be heard. She almost laughed, but the sound would have been giddy and possibly a bit unhinged sounding and she didn’t think that would help. “You didn’t push for anything I don’t want,” she assured her lover. She heaved a sigh of relief and sat up, tugging Cat onto her lap and leaning until their foreheads just touched. “I-I thought you were throwing me out...that it was just a—”

“No,” Cat denied, not needing further explanation. Kara’s tone said it all. Her eyes slid closed and she leaned more firmly into the girl. “It never occurred to me you’d think that. But I know what the gossip is...the crap they print in the rags and I just...I didn’t want you to think I’ve had a parade of people in and out of my bed...particularly in front of my son.” She shook her head. “I wouldn’t do that to him.”

“I know,” Kara assured her, then offered a smile meant to smooth over any remaining tension. “If nothing else, I know your schedule. You don’t have the time,” she teased.

Cat rolled her eyes, but offered a pleased smile and snuggled down, feeling warm and safe as powerful arms enfolded her. “I want to do this with you,” she whispered and felt solid muscle start to relax. “It’s going to take time,” she acknowledged, settling in a little more thoroughly, “but I think we can build something...” She looked up then, finding blue eyes and searching for the same confidence she felt. “...amazing...” She was loathe to admit it, but she’d only had this sense of something astounding on her horizon twice before in her life. The first was when she incorporated CatCo with little more than a business plan, a few loans and a lot of ambition and the second was when a nurse settled Carter into her arms for the first time and he peered up at her with the wisdom of the ages in his eyes. “Kara?” she whispered after a long moment of total silence, once again wondering if perhaps she was pushing too hard.

Overwhelmed by a thick rush of emotion, Kara couldn’t speak. Her throat was too tight, while her brain seemed to have gone completely blank. Feeling her heart crashing in her chest, she swallowed hard, and clung tightly, not lust this time, but a vaguely panicked realization of just how much this woman meant to her and how close she’d come to losing her. “God, Cat,” she gasped as she nosed into the other woman’s shoulder, unintentionally nudging Cat onto her back as she braced herself protectively around and above her. “I want all of that...everything... with you,” she whispered at last and pushed up on her hands, deliberately not floating because she needed to maintain as much bodily contact as possible.

Jade green eyes slid closed and slim hands clung more tightly to solid shoulders. Cat took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, deliberately calming rattled nerves even as something inside her warmed and spread. She was amazed by how quickly this thing had developed between them. It had never been like that before for her, never so fast and never so easy and if she paused and thought about it too long, the whole thing was scary and confusing.

Cat Grant didn’t do easy. She did miserable, nagging, bitter, and bloody, emotionally, if not literally.

And yet with Kara, there was the mad lust common to any relationship in the beginning, but there was also a trust and comfort that was all new. Tugging lightly, she pulled Kara back down to share a slow kiss. “We can do this,” she exhaled when they parted.

Kara nodded. “We can,” she agreed. “Together.”

Cat nodded. “Together...”

End


End file.
